Pixy Earth S :: Prologue
by Pixy Earth
Summary: This is my own little spoof on Sailor Moon...heh heh...please don't flame me! Anyway, instead of Sailor Moon, it's Pixy Earth. Well, I happen to think it's rather creative! R+R, please!Ja ne!
1. Episode One

I will tell you a tale, which lingers as a myth in modern times. When the grass was green and fertile, and the trees grew over 200ft tall. When wildlife grew freely without man to cut it down. When all the earth was covered with a green color. When space was traveled as much as a sloth moved. And when animals were gods. Of course, that was the past. Now, centuries later, a new super-hero appears.

Pixy Earth S (Starting) : Prologue

Our story begins with Kina, our earth priestess. Kina was a woman with silver hair down to her toes, eyes as bright green as the earth, and skin as smooth as the cold river stones. Despite her age, Kina was a powerful woman. She possessed the powers of the earth, and was worshipped by forest animals. Her favorite creatures were the wolfs. Her actual favorite was a large, really large, silver wolf named Haruna. She had a gold star on her forehead, and the same bright green eyes as Kina. Maybe that was why Kina was so attached to Haruna. Kina also had a gold star on her forehead. It was impossible to get off, and it wasn't tattooed there either. It was her earth symbol. Her power source, you could say.

Now, Kina had a daughter, Sarafina. Sarafina was young and beautiful, at age 15 she was. With long flowing golden blond hair, brown eyes that were soft velvet and smooth skin like her mothers. Sarafina was the image of beauty. Her favorite creature was her cat, Kadella. Kadella was gold with a silver star on her forehead. She had bright blue eyes and a quick temper that flowed easily. Now, a certain man named Tamuko loved Kina's daughter. Tamuko had beige hair with brown tips, and sky blue eyes that were to die for. He secretly saw Sarafina, who would ignore him all the time. She eventually fell in love with him though, even though they were forbidden to see each other.

Kina's powers had been draining recently, and she knew the reason. The Lords of the Oceans were beginning to be restless, and were taking her power. The Lords of the Oceans were powerful sorcerers, yet they were evil and cruel. They wanted nothing more than to destroy the earth people and control a world of oceans. No lands, nothing green and fertile. They planned to destroy them. Though four powerful girls tried to keep the ocean lords back, they failed. Kina knew her people were in danger, and decided to take action. To set her plan in motion, Kina had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Her life. She held back the Ocean Lords with her life energy, and ordered Kadella and Haruna to send the earth people forward into time, where they would be reborn in the 20th century. Soon after, she died. The Ocean Lords were drained of their power and forced to sink back into their watery depths.


	2. Pixy Earth s :: Episode One

Pixy Earth S :: Episode One

__

Present Day…

"You idiot!" 15 year old Sarafina ran from her friend, Tina. "What did I do?" She was wailing. "You left my math book at the library! And the library is closed!" Tina kept chasing her friend. "Sorry!" Sarafina wailed again. "I saw a romance novel!" Tina sighed and stooped chasing her friend. "You and your romance novels! Why don't you get a life!?" Sarafina stopped running. "It was by your favorite author! And it was their last copy!" She waved the book in front of Tina's face. "Oh wow!" Tina grabbed it. "I've always wanted to read this one!" She started flipping the pages. "Hey!" Sarafina made a grab for the book, which Tina easily avoided. "I wanted to read that!" Sarafina cried.

"Hey!" A boy's voice said. "It's dumb and dumber!" Tamuko walked by laughing. "Hey! Whom are you calling 'dumb'?!" Sarafina growled. Tamuko laughed again. "Your not dumb! Your dumber!" With that, he walked off. "He is such an idiot!" Sarafina snarled, her long golden brown braid sticking up. Tina smoothed it down with a sigh. "At least I'm not dumber!" She smiled. "Why you…" Sarafina trailed off, a look of hurt on her face. "You're not going to fool me with those puppy eyes of yours." Tina snapped. "Let's go home. I want to read this book…" "Not fair!" Sarafina wailed behind her. 

"So you're staying at our house tonight?" The friendly woman asked cheerfully. "Yes, mom! She is!" Sarafina told her mother impatiently. "OK then!" The red-haired woman replied, smiling. "I'll make us another helping of dinner then! Tonight it's chicken!" Sarafina's face lit up. "MMMMMMMM!" She licked her lips. Tina laughed nervously and sweatdroped at her friends reaction. "Let's go upstairs." Sarafina grumbled, pushing Tina upstairs. "I want to show you something!"

When they got upstairs, Sarafina continued to push Tina until they were in her room. "What is it?" Tina asked, rather annoyed. "Look!" Sarafina pointed to a basket. Tina's eyebrows raised. "And…?" "Shhhh!" Sarafina put a finger to her mouth and lifted up the blanket that covered the basket. There was a cat sleeping in it. Not an ordinary cat. This one was a gold color, and had a silver star on her forehead. Tina blinked a couple times. "I found her on the street hurt and unconscious. I'm not allowed to keep pets, so don't tell my mom!" Tina nodded understandingly.

After dinner that night, Sarafina and Tina talked forever then went to sleep. But soon after, the two girls were woken up. *Poke, poke* Sarafina rolled over sleepily. *Poke, poke* "What?" Sarafina sat up, still half asleep. "A-hem. Hello. My name is Kadella and I am looking for a girl by the name of Sarafina. Do you know where she may be?" Sarafina's wide eyes widened further. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she still could. "You…talk?!" She questioned. The cat nodded. "I don't have all day, do you know where I can find a girl by the name of Sarafina?" The cat asked again, this time a bit more annoyed. Sarafina gulped and pointed to herself. 

"Oh! So you ARE her!" Kadella smiled and bowed down. Sarafina raised her eyebrows. "Huh?" She asked, a bit confused. "Of course!" Kadella hit herself in the forehead. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Sarafina shook her head slowly. "Well try this." Kadella handed the shocked girl a compact. It was silver with a gold star on it. "Now say: 'Earth Compact Transform!' OK?" She told Sarafina. The girl only nodded. "Earth Compact Transform." She said. Nothing happened. "SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Kadella yelled into her ear. "OK!" Sarafina rubbed her ear. "EARTH COMPACT POWER!" She yelled.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of power over come her. She was spinning, surrounded by leaves and flowers. Everything around her was a sparkling evergreen color. The leaves closed around her, and everything was gone. "What the?!" Sarafina looked into the mirror next to her. She was wearing a skirt that looked like a tulip's petals. She had an evergreen leotard-like 'thing' on her, with a large pink flower blossom over her chest area. She also had long green gloves that reached to her elbows, a small pink flower on each of the wrist areas. She also had a pink flower on the end of her floor-length golden hair that was braided, and a silver tiara on her forehead. "Cool…" Sarafina looked at herself again. "I am so cool!" She twirled around. "Sarafina?!" Kadella growled. "You have transformed into 'Pixy Earth' one of the 'Pixy Warriors'!" She told Sarafina, now 'Pixy Earth.' 

"Now, you must destroy Octopi!" Kadella told Pixy Earth sternly. "What?" Pixy Earth asked in a puzzled tone. "Octopi! One of the Henchmen of the Lords of the Ocean!" The cat said, a bit frustrated. "Octopi?" Pixy Earth cocked her head. Kadella sweatdroped. "Yes, he's roaming the city, destroying things." "Oh! And I'm supposed to stop him how…?" Pixy Earth questioned. "I'll tell you when we get there! Now we must hurry!" Kadella motioned for Pixy Earth to follow her. "All right, I guess!" She ran out after Kadella. 'Good thing Tina's a strong sleeper!' She thought to herself as she ran. 

A 10ft large octopus with man-like features towered over the terrified citizens. "Hey! You there!" Pixy Earth stood up glaring at him. "A new victim?" Octopi hissed. "In your dreams! I am Pixy Earth, and I fight for prejudice! I fight for prosperity! I fight for justice! And I will destroy you because of your cruel acts!" Kadella sighed. "She needs to work on the speech…" "We shall see!" Octopi hissed again. "Ink Black Out!" He shouted, squirting some ink at Pixy Earth, who barely dodged it. "Hey! Watch where you're spraying that stuff!" Pixy Earth shouted at him angrily. 

"What do I do?!" She asked Kadella desperately, trying to avoid all the ink sprays. "Say 'Cherry Blossom Blizzard' quick!" Kadella told her new owner. "Here goes nothing!" Pixy Earth sighed and started spinning around. "CHERRY BLOSSOM BLIZZARD!" She yelled, a Blizzard of pink cherry blossom petals surrounded her, then shot out at her enemy, destroying him. "Wow…" Pixy Earth looked at the mess that used to be Octopi. "OMG!" She gulped. "Come on," Kadella started walking. "Let's go home now." Pixy Earth nodded, "right behind you." She followed. 

What will happen to Pixy Earth and her new friend? Wait for the next chapter in the 'Pixy Earth' series. Ja ne! ^^

Teaser:

"What?! You mean the you're one too?"

"Sarafina calm down! He's just a jerk-ass!"

"TINA! HURRY UP!"

"So…you're new here?"


End file.
